


First Time for Everything

by cadkitten



Category: Eri Kitamura, Jpop, Risa Oribe - fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Scissoring, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risa's always had a thing for Eri, but Eri didn't really realize it until it's spelled out for her. She has her first lesbian experience with Risa and it's mind-blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victor).



> Request: Risa gets to be the inexperienced one. First time with a girl fic.  
> Eri: http://i41.tinypic.com/2mg4msh.jpg  
> Risa: http://i44.tinypic.com/2znyerk.png  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "アクロの丘" by Dir en grey

Eri still wasn't entirely sure why she'd been invited to this party. Everyone there seemed a bit more immersed in the industry than she usually was and something about the whole thing had just seemed... strange. When her manager had told her to at least make a token appearance, she had gone with it, figuring it couldn't hurt anything to actually do so.

Currently, she stood to the side of the rather large room, a cocktail of some sort or other in her hand. Everyone had been plying her with drinks and food from the moment she'd walked in the door, a new waiter appearing each time something left her hand to put something else in it. She'd given up on trying to turn things down, instead sipping slowly and then discreetly pouring half of it out into a lingering empty glass or plate whenever she could find one. 

The party came to a swell as a rather well known group of girls took the small stage and began playing. Their music was far too heavy for Eri, but she didn't complain, instead watching politely and clapping when appropriate. Eventually though, she grew bored, wandering off toward the bathrooms to relieve herself of some of the pent up liquid from all the drinks she'd had in the past few hours.

Stepping into the bathroom, she gasped softly at the sight before her. One girl had another pushed up against the wall next to the sinks and she was kissing her harshly, their hands entangled in one another's hair. Her heart racing, she stumbled into one of the stalls and quickly went about her business. After a few moments, she was finished and stood at the door, almost afraid to go back out, though the toilet flushed automatically behind her, giving her away.

There were a few moments of silence and then, "Aren't you coming out of the stall?"

Blushing something awful, she popped the lock on the door and stepped out, her head bowed as she rushed to the sink furthest from them and washed up. One of the girls laughed and the other just turned to sort of leer at her. "What? Never seen two girls going at it? Prude?"

Her head jerked up and she gave the one taunting her quite the pissed off look. "No, I'm not a prude. I needed to go to the restroom and I didn't want to interrupt what you decided to do in public."

"It's a bathroom sweetie... get over it."

"Get over yourself," Eri returned, flicking the water from her fingertips toward the other and then turning to stomp off toward the door. She shoved it open and nearly ended up hitting someone with the door, instantly giving an apologetic look to them and then narrowing her eyes as recognition took over. "Risa?"

The darker haired girl grinned at her and nodded. "It's been a long time!" She stepped aside and gestured. "I was just going to refresh my makeup, but... it can wait."

Together they walked away from the bathroom, making their way to a small alcove that held a long cushion, just the right size for two people who didn't want to virtually sit on one another. They settled somewhat facing one another, Risa reaching to lightly touch Eri's thigh. "How have you been?"

"Good, good... and you? What have you been up to?"

Risa shrugged. "A few projects really. Nothing astronomical but enough to pay the bills." She smiled and then shifted her hand away, resting both in her own lap, smoothing out the black asymmetrical-cut skirt she was wearing over the red fishnets. "So I sort of overheard... what was going on in the bathroom..."

Eri turned a bit pink, plucking slightly at the invisible lint on her dress. "Uh... about that. They were just making out and I was trying to not interrupt but I _had_ to pee." She shot Risa an embarrassed look.

"That chick is a total fucking bitch, don't worry about her." Risa shrugged. "She tries to flaunt the fact that she's a lesbian, like the rest of us need some sort of beacon put on us or something and then rounds up several girls a night to stick her tongue down their throats and tease them into thinking she'll sleep with them... then walks out. Avoid her at all costs."

For a moment, Eri simply sat there before she finally murmured, "Sounds like the voice of experience?"

"Nah, just a witness. But she seriously needs some attitude adjustment most of the time. I don't throw the word cunt around lightly, but she fits that pretty well."

"I see." The next few minutes were spent with Risa checking something on her phone and Eri sitting there, nearly bubbling over with questions. Finally, she spit it out. "You said _the rest of us_ like... um..."

"Like I'm a lesbian, too?" Risa chuckled and leaned in, her eyes sparkling faintly. "I thought that was clear with the last time we saw one another and I tried to get in your pants."

Eri nearly choked on the simple air she was attempting to drag into her lungs, blinking at the other. "What?"

"Oh, hunny..." Risa shook her head and then leaned back, pushing her phone back into the little pocket on her stylish jacket. "Seriously? You didn't know?"

Slowly, Eri shook her head and then, "No idea."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't come across that way to someone who wasn't interested in women, right?" Risa gave her a rueful smile and re-crossed her legs, the foot on the floor bouncing slightly, betraying some of her nerves. "I worked up the guts last time to see if maybe you'd at least try it, but... no response at all so I left it be."

Eri's heart pounded in her chest and she shifted slightly on the seat, warmth sliding through her, causing her to shudder slightly. "You... still want to... with me?"

Risa shot her a look that clearly told her she was nuts for thinking anything other than that. "You're gorgeous, not a pretentious bitch, and one hell of a stylish dresser. Three pluses for me... so yeah, of course I do."

A short huff of breath left Eri before she stood up and smoothed out her dress. "We should leave."

Surprise filtered across Risa's face and then she let out a laugh. "Eager?" She pushed herself to her feet. "Changed sides since I last saw you?"

Eri gave a shrug and then headed for the door, ignoring the people trying to give her drinks, stepping outside and quickly flagging down a taxi. Once they were both safely inside and headed for their destination - her home - she glanced at the other and gave her a sheepish look. "Is this too... forward?"

"Hell no it's not." Risa slid closer to her on the seat and slid her hand back onto her thigh, rubbing it lightly the same way she had been before, though this time she slowly began to move it upward. "I was sending you signals anyway..."

Arousal slid through Eri's veins like liquid velvet, taunting her and encouraging her. She wanted this... wanted it badly. She had no idea what to do, but she knew she wanted it. 

"Have you ever before... with a woman?" Risa purred out, Eri shaking her head. Almost instantly, Risa moved forward and tapped the glass, speaking out a new address and then sinking back in the seat. "Then we go to my place. I have the supplies."

"Supplies?" Eri asked, looking more than a little confused. 

"Mmm... you'll see." Risa's hand slid up under the hem of Eri's dress, moving dangerously higher and higher until she had Eri against her side, one arm around her and the pads of her fingers brushed over the crotch of Eri's panties. "Lace... I approve," she murmured, pressing her fingers in all the right ways, causing Eri's hips to buck toward her. "That's right... enjoy this." 

For the next few minutes, she only touched her through her underwear until Eri was nearly squirming in her seat, her face flushed with arousal and her hand holding on tight to Risa's upper thigh. Risa pushed her panties to the side, slowly sliding two fingers inside the other, seeing if there was any resistance. She pressed her lips against the other's ear. "Virgin or have you been with a man?"

"Once," Eri bit out, her hips straining upward, her thighs trembling as her body was invaded by the two fingers.

"Good... then I can fuck you," Risa hissed in her ear, plunging the fingers in harshly a few dozen times before Eri cried out, her hips jerking and her head falling back as she came. Risa didn't let up, thrusting her fingers hard against Eri's g-spot as she lost it, watching a few spurts of clear fluid shower out over the floorboard and the back of the driver's seat. "You squirt," Risa murmured, a smirk on her face. "I like to make a girl cum like that."

Eri sort of collapsed against the seat, looking dazed and slightly confused as she sat there, panting for her breath.

Risa pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the underside of her own skirt, settling and waiting on the last few blocks to be covered. Once they arrived, she leaned forward and murmured, "Don't be mad?" at the driver in a sweet little voice, eying the man's obvious erection in his pants. Once he'd informed her he wasn't mad, she slipped out of the car, holding the door for Eri and then grinning all the way to her condo door.

Once she let them inside, they removed their shoes and left behind jackets and whatnot at the door. Risa asked if Eri wanted anything to drink though she was already sort of making eyes toward the stairs.

Eri declined and followed Risa upstairs, stepping into her bedroom. Instantly, Risa was on her again, pulling her with her to the bed and then collapsing onto it, her hands pushing at her clothing. "That was just a preview of what I can do for you, Eri... let me have you?"

Eri's hips pushed up and she whimpered, rubbing her pussy against Risa's as she realized how badly she wanted to find out what this felt like. "Please... oh gods, please! I want to feel you."

Risa pulled back just long enough to get her clothing off, stripping out of it in record time, the fishnets tearing in the process, though she could have cared less. She came back to Eri, pushing her dress up and letting her deal with getting it off, hands already tugging at her panties, getting them off and tossed aside in the floor. A few more moments passed by as Eri struggled to get her dress off and then it was tossed aside as well, revealing she hadn't been wearing a bra under it the whole night.

Almost instantly, Risa was back against her, pushing her up on the bed and then starting to rock against her as she kissed her harshly. "I'm no tease," she whispered out, grinning when Eri let out a moan. "You enjoy this?" At the nod she received, she smirked and then shifted them around, Eri on her back and her legs parted. She straddled one and then moved in closer, holding the other leg in front of her as she carefully pressed their pussy's against one another and began to grind ever so slowly. 

Eri cried out, her hips bucking and Risa groaned. "Yes... keep moving, precious, just like that only faster." A second later, Eri was indeed moving in just that way, going much faster and Risa matched her pace. They moved together, Eri moaning and Risa so pleased she couldn't stop smiling at her accomplishment. The slick sound of what they were doing filled the air in between Eri's sounds of pleasure.

It only took a few minutes before Risa was grinding harder and harder, her hips finally jerking as she started to orgasm, her face a mask of pleasure as she spiraled her hips against Eri's, the flutter of her muscles providing her pleasure. When she finally stopped moving, she shifted back and stared down at Eri, who was looking up at her in awe. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Slowly Eri nodded, a slightly perplexed look on her face. Risa moved away, slipping off the bed and opening a drawer. She pulled out a harness, fitting one dildo on the inside of it and then stepping through the straps. She plunged the small dildo into her body and then synched the straps up around her frame. With that done, she pulled out three options for the external one: a blue short but fat dildo, a purple one with ridges about medium length and average girth, and a long and thin black one. "Choose your poison, my dear."

Eri pulled herself up a bit and stared between them, finally pointing at the black one. "That one for now, I'm not sure the others would fit." She looked embarrassed and then flopped back down, one hand moving to her breast, lightly fondling it before she let her hand fall away again.

Risa put the other two back in the drawer and attached the black one, snapping it into place before she moved onto the bed on her knees. She slid back between Eri's thighs and lifted her slightly, pressing the strap-on against her entrance and then slowly sliding into the slick passage.

"Oh my god," Eri hissed out, her body arching toward Risa as she slid into her. "Y-yes, oh!"

"That's right," Risa murmured in way of reply, sliding into her all the way and then leaning down over her body, one arm beneath her, the other propping her up. She began to move, her thrusts slow and deep at first, pulling most of the way out and then pushing back in. Eri clung to her in a way that made it clear she was feeling rather good about what was happening between them and it made Risa proud of what she was doing.

Slowly, Risa ramped things up, thrusting slowly at first and then faster and faster as she got more and more worked up. Eventually she pulled out. "Turn over, it feels so much better this way for you."

Eri rolled over and got herself situated on her elbows and knees, her ass up in the air.

Risa smacked it lightly and then pushed the fake cock back inside, starting to thrust quickly once again, the new angle bringing all kinds of sounds out of Eri, making her smirk as she took the opportunity to pound into her, not being gentle about it at all. "Ah fuck, Eri!" she cried out, "I'm gonna fucking cum again!" About four more thrusts did it and she was over the edge, her hips still slamming against Eri the entire time, her passage spasming around the short dildo inside her. "Ah yeah! It feels so fucking good!" she hissed out, leaning down over Eri and continuing to fuck her with the strap-on.

Maybe a minute more led to Eri basically screaming and then shuddering, warm fluid gushing out around the strap-on as Risa continued to fuck her with it. She didn't let up on her at all, keeping going at her hard and fast until Eri shivered again and shoved her face into the mattress, shouting out obscenities Risa wouldn't have ever thought she'd have heard from Eri in her entire life. One more thrust and more warmth slid down between them, wetting the sheets and she smirked, finally pulling out. "Tell me," she whispered, "did he fucking pleasure you like this?" Even as she asked the question, she leaned down to lick up some of the mess dripping from Eri's cunt, lapping at it until it was mostly clean before she sat back and lightly rubbed over her ass.

"N-no," Eri finally breathed out, sort of collapsing in a heap on the bed.

Risa removed the strap-on and then slid onto the bed beside Eri, slipping one arm around her. "That's right he didn't... but I did." Even though Eri didn't respond, Risa knew it was the truth and she damn well knew who would be likely visiting her home again in the near future, just from the way she'd turned the other woman into a mass of pleasured jelly. And that... made her pretty damn proud.

**The End**


End file.
